A Soldiers Angel
by EternalJasper
Summary: Not just another day for Alice and Jasper...   I wrote this little story after listening to Stevie Nicks song : Soldiers Angel :  I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks...     A nice easy read.


_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>_  
><strong>...A <strong>**Soldier's**** Angel...  
><strong>  
><em>A very short story inspired loosely by Stevie Nicks' song Soldiers Angel.<br>_  
>Alice sighs lightly as she lights a candle and places it on the nightstand. As a warm glow flickers across Jasper's face she gently strokes the tips of her fingers over his cheek. Alice's eyes close momentarily and she smiles back at him before gathering her bag and keys. She slips out the room glancing back through the bedroom door, her soft voice whispering,<p>

"Goodnight Jasper love, I'll be home soon."

She pads lightly along the hallway of their cottage to the front door, picking up and wrapping her shawl around her shoulders as she walks, tying it neatly at her slender neck then slipping her shoes on as she checks herself in the mirror. She closes the door quietly then heads off for work.

Her bus ride to the hospital is the same dull journey as always. The usual pleasantries pass with regular passengers as she looks up now and then at each stop, but mainly her eyes lay at her fingers toying with the frayed hem of her skirt. A small gasp escapes her lips as she notices a tiny hole below the knee of her stockings.

_I'll try to repair that at work_, she thinks_, I can't afford new ones yet_. Alice pictures the tear in Jasper's dress uniform and remembers how she'd been meaning to stitch it for weeks. She smiles and her heart melts with memories of Jasper proudly wearing it on their wedding day, how he wiped a tear from his cheek with his white gloved hand before sliding the band over her finger and saying "I do."

_So handsome_, she thought, y_et so humble_.

As the bumpy ride nears an end, Alice rises from her seat, presses the bell and makes her way to the exit. She smiles at the driver as he opens the door.

"Thank you sweetie, have a nice evening," she says, then steps off onto the pavement.

Alice can see the hospital from the bus stop and walks briskly to the staff entrance raising her head to nod or salute to her fellow employees as they leave.

Once at her station she flicks through the patients' notes until Matron Rose Cullen arrives.

Rose gives Alice a stern look before taking the notes from her. "We have two new patients tonight, nurse Brandon."

Alice shoots Rose a harsh look.

"Nurse Whitlock!" Alice looks down and repeats her words. "It's Nurse Whitlock, Matron, remember?"

Rose huffed and shrugged her shoulders. "Right." She looks her watch.

Alice narrows her eyes at Rose's lack of interest.

"Well." Rose rolls her eyes dismissively.

"They're nil by mouth till they've been in theatre, your list of new duties is in your tray, and Doctor Cullen is on duty tonight."

Rose's lip curls as she pokes Alice's shoulder.

"And, don't bother my father with your silly ideas about flowers and plants again."

Alice purses her lips before murmuring, "no Matron." She then looks down shaking her head.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen is the opposite of Rose; kind, caring and compassionate. How he bore such an ungrateful bitch as Rose, God only knows. Esme, her mother, was so sweet too until she passed away last year. Of course Rose jumped straight in for her position. For the power, not the love of it though. She is cold and heartless, and is so much worse without her around.

Alice watches Rose saunter out of the ward. The doors swinging shut behind her seems to signal an awakening of the whole ward as Alice isn't alone in taking a deep breath.

"Miss." A whisper comes from her right.

"Miss Alice," he says as Alice turns and smiles brightly at him. Stepping quickly and lightly she's at his side in moments.

"Hey there, Private Black." She says cheerfully. He turns his wrist, and her delicate fingers rest over his pulse as she glances at her watch. She smiles warmly, tilting her head slightly.

"Glad to see you, nurse," he says, with a light chuckle following. "Been a long day with Matron "Staunch" today, she's had the right hump you know."

Alice fixes her eyes on her watch as she hides her amusement behind her tight lips. "Matron Cullen, Private, now don't be mean," she says, leaning in and smiling with wide eyes, swiftly turning down the corner of his linen then standing upright with her arms straight at her sides.

"She's mean," he whispers sharply and grins.

"Ok." Alice flashes him a smile and turns on her heels gracefully slipping along the ward until she reaches the last bed, where the one of the new patients lays.

Remembering his name as Private Riley Biers from his notes, she tilts her head slightly as she smiles widely to him.

"Private Biers, my name is Nurse Whitlock, Sir, I will give you the best care I can," Alice says with a light cheerful tone.

He nods and smiles. His features soft and youthful, his voice pitched though weak, "Ma'am." His hand raises, gesturing tipping a hat.

"Darn sure ya will, Nurse Whitlock."

Alice drew a deep breath with his southern drawl lavishing her mind with Jasper's image.  
>Her fingers expertly neatened his sheet as she looks once again seeing Private Biers before her.<br>He glances down toward his abdomen.

"Ain't much hope for me, Nurse."

Alice knew he was right. His notes were clear his chances of survival are slim.

Her face doesn't betray her feelings as she smiles sweetly, her brow raised.

"Doctor Cullen is the best there is, Private, he'll come and speak to you soon before theatre."

Alice takes a sheet of tissue and dabs lightly at beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Thank ya, Nurse." He groaned.

Alice stands back, purses her lips then places her hands on her hips.

"You will be fine sweetie." The uplifting tone in her voice as if she knew it were true leaves him relaxed in his mind. He smiles acceptingly.

"I'll be back soon but call if you need something, ok?"

Alice flashes her sparkly smile and moves on, gliding through the ward with the poise of a ballerina and the smile of an angel. She tends individually to each patient in her ward.

Their bravery astounds Alice and she always skips lightly through her rounds with them giving conversation, guidance and hope even when her heart is breaking. She chats with most, and yet quietly holds the hand of those who just need that peace in her smile.

Alice returns to her desk. Her presence there lightens the room for the wounded soldiers. For them she's an angel watching over them.

Alice's mind flows with thoughts of Jasper and herself making the most of life. They're evening boat trips in the moonlight, long walks holding hands, and dancing. She loved dancing with Jasper.

Her eyes moisten as she looks around the ward.

Alice listens as the patients chuckle and chat quietly of the girls they left behind, of their plans when they get home.

The room goes silent as Doctor Cullen enters. His tall fair distinguishing looks precede his compassionate manner. The men perk up with a quiet humorous "Whoop."

Alice stands to greet him as he strides towards her desk, her arms straight at her sides.

"Doctor Cullen." She voices in a soft professional tone. She picks up the patient notes presenting them eagerly.

Carlisle smirks as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, please, call me Carlisle now." His hand moved to the calendar on the wall and tapped at today's date.

Alice looked away dismissively as Carlisle curtly asks.

"Why are you on duty Alice? I rota'd you off, it's four years today."

He frowns lightly as she looks up at him, before looking back down, her eyes reddening slightly.

"I changed it, Carlisle, Doctor." She mumbled nervously; still uneasy with dropping the formalities.

Shrugging her shoulders a little, she tilts her head looking only at his badge.

Carlisle rest's his palm on her forearm "Well ok then Alice, if you're fine being here it's your choice." He says supportively.

Alice glances up at him before quickly spinning on her heels and walking out from behind the desk. She shadows Carlisle through his rounds.

As Carlisle leaves the ward he stops and turns to nod and smile at Alice. She nods back, flicking her eyes shut as she smiles back. She is warmed by his sensitivity.

The night was slow for Alice after the two new soldiers went for surgery.

The call comes in the early hours to clear Private Biers bed ready for the next patient. Her heart twisted inside with grief. She knew he probably wouldn't make it, but her eyes well up as she removes his few belongings. Her chest throbs as she struggles to contain herself. A tear threatens to escape but Alice fights it and walks slowly back past the men. She puts on a brave face. Two or three open their eyes but don't speak. They know Biers is dead.

Deathly silence engulfs the room. Alice's steps too light to be audible, she ghosts through the dimly lit ward.

Some time passes as she sits at her desk alone with her thoughts. The first signs of dawn stream in through the windows signaling the new day breaking.

A few of the men shuffle uncomfortably, gazing down at the empty bed before giving a knowing respectful nod toward Alice.

Rose barges through the doors and noisily trots through the ward. She glances down at the empty bed expressionless then brushes past Alice and swipes the notes up off the desk. Her gruff manner is the usual greeting for Alice every morning. Alice smiles respectfully as she debriefs and hands over the shift to Rose.

Alice cheerfully says her farewells and heartfelt good lucks as she leaves the ward. She walks the corridors slowly on her way out of the hospital. Opening the door the rising sunlight stings her tired eyes and a fresh wind washes her face. She takes a sharp breath of fresh air then rubs her eyes.

The early bus comes trundling down the road as Alice reaches the bus stop. The driver's eyes light up as he pulls up and opens the doors.

"Morning, Miss Alice," he says as she embarks.

"And a good morning to you, too," she squeaks, tilting her head slightly as he covers the ticket machine, refusing payment from her.

"Thanks for the advice yesterday, Miss Alice. My missus feels better now."

Alice leans in closer as she smiles. "Oh, I'm so pleased," she says happily.

The driver reaches down to his bag and returns presenting a few dried flowers tied with a thin yellow ribbon in a bow.

She gasps.

"And the missus said to give you this, Miss Alice," he says grinning.

Alice takes them between her dainty fingers raising the small bouquet to smell its aroma.

"Mmm, so sweet, thank you," she whispers before turning to go and take a seat.

Her journey home is pleasant and sunny, though she notices the hole in her stockings had got bigger. She tuts, gazing at it awhile. Alice grasps the flowers lightly thinking about where she'll put them when she gets home.

When the bus stops she disembarks briskly giving a thankful little wave to the driver. She walks the short distance home with a spring in her step, even though she is tired.

Alice opens her front door and walks straight to her bedroom, opening the door quietly. First she glances at Jasper's dress uniform hanging from the wardrobe, his medals glistening in the streaming sunlight.

Then she sits on the edge of the bed, picking up the photo of Jasper off the nightstand.

She gazes longingly at it for a while as her eyes well up and her heart pounds. She strokes the backs of her fingers shakily across his face. Alice tries to smile but her eyes burn as tears roll down her cheeks onto her lap.

"I'm home Jasper love, I.. I'm so sorry, I should be stronger, but, I miss you so much Jasper, I miss you."

Alice falls face first into her pillow, clutching Jasper's picture to her chest.

She cries herself to sleep and dreams of her late husband Major Jasper Whitlock. He died in her arms, in her hospital, four years ago yesterday...

Nobody escapes the battle...

…

_Thank you to my Beta, HiddenAllie. _


End file.
